THe Prince: Spock Prime's Story
by LadyFangs
Summary: This is a little one-shot that accompanies my series, "The Prince". This story will show what happened between Spock and Uhura in the Prime universe.


**The Prince: Spock Prime's Story**

As Spock Prime watched his younger self walk away he felt torn. Young Spock had gone through much in this timeline- things that Prime had avoided in his. One startling revelation that seriously distressed him was the Pon Farr. In this timeline it had been brutal, leading to a heartbreak Prime could never have imagined. He realized Young Spock's journey would be a difficult one- much like his had been. But the Spock and Nyota of this universe had at least one advantage- they already recognized each other. He thought back to what seemed like a lifetime ago- another place and another time…

**Year 1- Enterprise**

"I can't do this anymore, Spock. You are not being fair to me."

He looked into the big brown eyes that had captivated his heart from the first day she set foot on the Enterprise. He felt a sense of dread wash over him, but refused to acknowledge it. He didn't want her to go…he needed her…

"Very well, Ms. Uhura. I have no choice but to comply with your wishes." _Please don't leave, Nyota…_

He watched as she breathed in a deep sigh, and then slowly exhaled. When she spoke again, her voice was soft.

"If it's worth having, Spock- it's worth fighting for. You don't fight for it. You never fought for us. I can't be the only person in this relationship any more. I hope you find someone who can give you what you need."

He watched as she exited his quarters. He started to go after her. He remained still until the doors closed behind her.

He walked towards them. Raising one hand to the door he rested his head on it and exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

_I will never be happy with anyone but you…_

**Year 2**

He had been ordered by his Captain to attend this social function. He would comply. But he would not remain long.

"Spock! Glad to see you. Come on. Let's grab a drink. There's Bones," Jim looked exceptionally happy.

"I do not understand why you express gratitude at my attending seeing as how I was ordered here, Jim," he replied drily.

"Ah, enjoy yourself, Spock. Tonight is a special night," the Captain had replied with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

He followed reluctantly to the bar.

"Doctor." He nodded towards Bones. "Spock, glad to see you out and about." The Doctor had replied. "Can't remember the last time I saw you among us lowly humans, it's been…how long?"

Bones scrunched his face in thought.

"I find that to be an illogical statement, Doctor, as I am 'amongst humans' every day for 24 hours, considering as how I am among very few non-humans on this ship."

"Oh, you know what he means Spock," Jim said, interjecting quickly. "We just mean we haven't seen much of you in a social capacity. Since…well…" his voice faded uncomfortably.

"If you refer to the termination of my relationship with the Lieutenant I do not take offense. It was a mutual agreement." He said the words. Heard them come out in his usual monotone. He refused to acknowledge the pang in his chest.

Jim recovered quickly.

"Well, tonight is a night of celebration. It's Valentine's Day. And I don't know about you, but I hope some of my crew gets lucky in love tonight. So sit back, and enjoy the party- at least someone can," Spock caught the last remark, although Jim had spoken it softly.

He figured the Captain was referring to his own self-imposed non-fraternization rule. The Captain had a vigorous sexual appetite, but he refused to indulge it with members of the crew. Spock admired his professionalism in that regard.

The three men sat casually at the bar watching various crew members dance and converse together.

He hadn't seen her off of the bridge in over a year. He had forced himself to forget how she looked outside her uniform.

He had felt her enter before he ever saw her. He had excused himself from the group to make his exit before he could see her. He wasn't fast enough.

He was midway through the crowd when he saw her. He dipped back into the shadows before she could see him and watched.

Her hair was in its natural state, framing her face in a halo- Spock noted the style as an Afro.

She wore a white long-sleeved tunic that revealed her collar bones and shoulders. The shirt stopped mid-thigh revealing the long, brown legs that used to wrap around his waist.

She wore a gold anklet and her feet were held in ankle-high pointed toed boots with the toe out. She was beautiful.

He watched her glide across the room, taking note of the number of males who followed her with their eyes.

He was one of them.

She moved like a cat, her body sleek and graceful. The shirt-dress just long enough to barely covering her posterior…he felt himself shiver at the memory that suddenly invaded his senses of him grabbing her, kissing her legs, ending at the place between the back of her thighs and her rear.

As he watched she seemed to be looking for someone…her face in a small frown. Then suddenly her eyes lit up. He glanced in the direction she looked- Dr. M'Benga…

He felt a surge of jealousy as he watched the doctor pull her into an embrace and kiss her passionately in the middle of a crowded room—he could never have given her that….

**Year 3**

He had thought it was over…but it was back. Fire wracked his body and he shivered uncontrollably. He had thought the fight would have contained this…but now they couldn't go back… he had no place to go. No one…He needed help…He needed….

She looked startled when she opened the doors to her quarters and saw him there. His eyes were glassy, unfocused. His hands trembling.

She had known already. As Chief Communications Officer she had access to all incoming and outgoing messages…

She said nothing as she brought him in and allowed him to rip her clothes off. He buried himself in her as far as he could go and he felt the warmth of her body encompass him—he felt…whole…

He left her sleeping peacefully in the middle of the night. The fever had broken and he was returned to himself. He was almost to the door when she woke and saw him.

"Spock. You're welcome."

He thought he saw a glint of sadness in her eyes, but there was no trace of anger or scorn in her voice.

"Thank you Lieutenant…you performed…admirably…"

He left.

**Year 6- San Francisco**

He felt the body beside him stir. He remained on his back in the bed, naked, hands clasped across his chest, body straight. Warm hands touched his face and he moved them away with a slight brush of his own.

He heard a sigh as Leila snuggled closer to him. He moved and sat up, placing his feet on the floor.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

Blue eyes met his- concerned.

"It is nothing that should concern you Leila. I must depart."

He rose, heading to the bathroom, stopping to pick up his clothes along the way. When he came out he was shocked to see her still in the bed, in tears.

"Leila, what ails you?"

He was now concerned.

"You don't love me."

It was a question, phrased as a statement.

"Love is illogical."

She looked at him then.

"You love her."

He knew who she meant. He did not reply.

"Goodbye, Leila."

**Year 7- Starfleet Headquarters**

He walked briskly across the campus. It had been many years since he had been here as a student. The day was quite pleasant.

He stopped at the fountain that stood in the middle of the quad, reflecting on his own journey to this point. Had twenty-five years passed since he'd first made his way to Earth? It felt like an eternity. So much time- yet, aside from his professional accolades…what had he to show for it? Friends, of course…Jim and Dr. McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov…but why did he suddenly feel empty?

Through the fountain's waterfall he glimpsed a figure walking quickly in the distance…Long brown, legs, perfect posture, the graceful curve of a neck, and beautiful brown skin that glowed…

He stopped breathing and watched as the figure turned.

She moved quickly into a building and he exhaled slowly…

He began to head away from the fountain, back to his offices on the opposite side of the academy.

The Pacific brought with it a cool breeze across the grounds, carrying a scent of cocoa butter and almonds…

**Year 10- Washington State**

Men like them were destined to die alone. It was to be expected. Death had never concerned him. It was a natural part of one's biological timeline. Inevitable.

He was confronted by the mortality of those he had learned to call "friend." He would outlive them all. One day to return to his home. To assume a position he had willfully refused his entire adult life. He would go back…To a future full of ceremony. Of wealth. Of power. Without friendship. No companions. No camaraderie…No love…

It was irrational, he knew, to be in the company of others and feel so very, very alone…

He made his way back to San Francisco. He had no idea what he was doing. But for once, he led with his heart, not his head.

He walked up the steps to the brownstone. It was unfamiliar, yet he knew it was right.

He did not think. He just did.

She opened the door and he gazed into her eyes for the first time in seven years…

He did not speak. Instead he pulled her close to his body and kissed her. Once again now, as they had seven years ago, they moved as one- as if time had frozen itself in a moment…He inhaled her body, reveled in her touch, immersed himself inside her…They fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle and he heard her moan into his ear, urging him deeper, faster, further…They reached together, and he fisted her hair, burying his face in her shoulder, biting her as he felt his release…

She cried out and convulsed around him, drawing his essence into her…Neither noticed the man watching them from the doorway of the bedroom.

It wasn't until they had come down, that he felt her tense up and move from under him quickly. He turned and watched as she quickly wrapped herself up in a sheet and ran down the stairs. He heard it all.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'm so—

"That's him? Ten years Nyota! I gave you ten years! I can't give you anymore. It's always been him. I thought you could love me…Now I see I never had a chance…"

He was fully dressed when she came back into the bedroom.

"I guess you heard that." She looked at him, sadness, but just as years ago, no anger in her eyes.

"I am sorry Nyota. I did not intend to bring conflict into your home. I will leave."

She was silent as he moved to the door.

"I was getting married tomorrow." The voice was soft. Resigned.

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I guess I'll have to cancel the flowers."

He left, not looking back.

**Year 15- Second Chances**

He had died and come back. He was reborn a new creature. He had a new charge. He would not make the same mistake twice. They had struggled through the Fal-tor- pan. They had found Eden. They had brought peace to the universe. Now, he needed peace for himself.

He was set to assume his place on Council. A lifetime of memories, and only one regret- no one to spend his new life with.

She had been there from the beginning. It was she who he turned to in his moments of need. She who had lost so much for him. He needed her…He would not waste another moment. She was his K'diwa.

It had taken him 15 years…time they could never get back. But they could go forward.

The sun had begun to set, causing the ancient stone temple and surrounding desert sands to glow red in the dusk.

"Are you ready?" Jim leaned in close. Bones, Sulu and Chekov watched from the side along with his mother and father.

His Vulcan robes, resplendent in the bluish-teal and gold of his house fit close to his body in a similar cut to the dress uniform he'd worn as an officer long ago…in another life…. He stood, hands clasp behind his back, the robe falling to his ankles. Waiting.

The gong sounded, followed by the bells of the approaching party.

She was a vision.

The wedding party approached- guards in full regalia, followed by the hand-maidens, T'Lau in the hand carriage. He noticed none of them. His attention firmly riveted on the figure at the end of the party.

He felt his heart fill with a passion and joy he had never felt before as the party took its place along the stairs leading to the entrance of the temple- hand-maidens with their right palms raised in greeting on either side of the case. T'Lau ascended to the top of the stairs.

He watched as she walked towards him slowly, her body wrapped in the colors of his house, her right shoulder bare, the silk glancing off her skin, the dress hugging the curves of her breasts, her back bare- the dress flowing in a waterfall down her rear into a train in the back…

He felt he could not breathe as he watched her…

So many years…so much time…He had been a fool then. She was beside him now, her eyes lowered.

"K'Diwa, look at me…"

He heard his voice come out a whisper and finally she met his eyes, her own wet with unshed tears.

"I love you."

He heard the gong ring again. As the first tears fell from her face…

They had lost 15 years…but eternity waiting on them…

They turned, and ascended into the temple. He to take his place as sa te 'kru. His queen by his side.

**Present-Day: New Timeline**

Spock Prime began walking to the shuttle, each step surer than the last.

Yes, he concluded. He and his counterpart would travel on separate journeys but they would end the same.

He felt warmth enter his body and fill him with love…_Yes_ _K'diwa…all will be well_.


End file.
